Ranma's Bad Dream
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: Ranma end's up having a bad dream and it takes the people of Nermia into an OOC adventure. Please don't take seriously!


This story is my first fan fiction I've ever written with my dear friend, Fly Dragon 

This story is my first fan fiction I've ever written with my dear friend, Akane Hibiki. Akane Hibiki and I are quite odd at times and are obsessed with RanmaÂ½. Oki enough ranting and raving! Enjoy…. Yes it is in script from incase anyone does not like it then, sorry! ^.^* 

Before I forgot, no we do not own any of the characters in RanmaÂ½! 

Note: (helps if you read this….) 

( ) Means this is some sort of action 

* * Means this is their thoughts 

(( )) Means note for the reader 

Ranma's Bad Dream 

Ranma: Kodachi, darling. Please marry me! 

Kodachi: Yes my love, forever! 

Ranma: (wakes up) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Kodachi: (sits up and pulls blanket up to cover her nudity) Didn't you enjoy last night or do you want more? 

Ranma: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKANE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Kodachi: (throwing blanket and straddling Ranma) Come to me Ranma! 

Ranma: AHHHHHHHHH! (Sob) AHHHHHHHHHH! (Realizes Kodachi is trying to rape him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Akane (sob)* 

Akane: (sings) I'm in the money! Oh shit, the sleeping pills wore off! (Hearing Ranma's scream) 

Kodachi: Yes darling, impale me! 

Ranma: *kill me…* 

Kodachi: (drags Ranma back to Akane) Here! I want my money back! 

Ranma: (clings to Akane) Why'd you sell me?! 

Akane: Sorry, only twenty-four hour claim. It's been twenty-five hours. (Pries Ranma off) He is yours still! (Smiles and walks off) 

Kodachi: No! Take him back! I plead temporary insanity! (Runs after Akane, pulling Ranma by his pigtail) 

Ranma: Ow… ow… 

Akane: (stares and grabs Ranma from Kodachi) No refund! (Hands Kodachi a video and smiles) I sold 1,576,000 copies of Kodachi's Best moves! (Wink) Watch the TV today! 

Kodachi: No! I'm gonna hurt you! 

Ranma: (grabs Akane and runs) 

Akane: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nabiki taught me well! 

Kodachi: (runs after Ranma) Get back here you two! GRRR! 

Akane: (sticks out tongue and laughs when Kodachi runs into wall) Ha! 

Ranma: Grumble grumble! 

Kodachi: Akane! You… evil devil child! You can keep Ranma! He's…. He's so small! (Sticks out tongue) 

Ranma: (drops Akane and attacks Kodachi) 

Akane: Ow! 

Kodachi: (laughs evilly and dances around with her ribbon) Ho ho ho! 

Ranma: (kick, punch, dodge, kick, dodge) 

Akane: Oh Ryoga! 

Kodachi: (Runs away) No hurt me Ranma! 

Akane: (big question mark. Being carried by Ryoga as Ranma chases after Kodachi) Where have you been? 

Ryoga: Traveling. I brought you something! 

Akane: (latches onto him) Really, what? 

Ryoga: (blushes) 

Ranma: (sees Ryoga) Grumble grumble! (Runs after Ryoga) AKANE-CHAN! 

Kodachi: (sweatdrop) 

Akane: Well! (Pressing against Ryoga grins evilly! Then innocently) Ryoga Kodachi threatened to kill me… (Starts sobbing on Ryoga's chest) 

Ryoga: I'll take care of her for you! (Puts down Akane) 

Kodachi: (Blink) Ack! (Runs and hides in a tree) 

Ranma: (Tackles Ryoga) Ryoga! 

Ryoga: What?! 

Akane: (rushes to Ranma and Ryoga) Stop! 

Ryoga: Akane watch out! 

Kodachi: (throws roses at Akane) Ho ho ho! 

Akane: (Turning) AHH! 

Kodachi: Ho ho ho ho ho ho! (Keeps throwing roses at Akane) 

Ranma: (kick, punch, hit) MY AKANE! 

Ryoga: (dodges and grabs Akane) Nope mine! (Runs off with Akane) 

Akane: Nani?! (Grabs mallet and throws it at Kodachi) 

((Nani means what in Japanese)) 

Kodachi: (falls out of the tree) GAH! NO! 

Ranma: (runs after Ryoga) No! Mine! (Snatches Akane from Ryoga and runs off) 

Kodachi: (gets up and runs after them) AKANE! 

Ryoga: (chases after them) Akane! 

Akane: Ranma, why are you so mad? (Looks innocently at him) 

Ranma: Grumble grumble… (Sweatdrop) 

Kodachi: (Jumps over Ryoga and kicks him in the head) Gr.… Akane! I SHALL KILL YOU! 

Akane: (Grabs Ranma closer) Ranma! 

Ryoga: (Gets back up) Ranma! Kodachi! YOU DIE! (Throws beam of energy) 

Akane: Ah! 

Ranma: (Faints) 

Kodachi: (Throws black roses at both Akane and Ryoga) DIE! 

Ranma: (Twitch) 

Ryoga: (Dodges and grabs Akane, runs away after knocking Kodachi unconscious) We're off Akane! (Runs out of Nermia cause he ran in a straight line) 

Akane: *Why do I get kidnapped* Ryoga? 

Ranma: Oh my god! It's a miracle…! (Runs after Ryoga) My fiancÃ©e! Give her back! 

Kodachi: (Runs after them) I will kill you Ryoga Nabiki, I swear it! 

Nabiki: (whispers) it's Habiki… 

Kodachi: (sweatdrop) 

Akane: (finally walking) so, where are we going Ryoga? 

Ryoga: It's a surprise, you see as long as I wear this earring, I can't get lost. You see, I'm gonna kidnap you and Akai! You'll both be my brides! 

Akane: (sweatdrop) Ranma! (Gets knocked out cold) 

Ranma: (jumps on Ryoga's head) Grrr! (Grabs Akane) 

Kodachi: RYOGA! (Tackles, accidentally rips off his earring) 

Akane: Oww... (Jumps on Kodachi) DIE! 

Kodachi: (smacks her away) 

Ranma and Ryoga: AKANE! (Both attack Kodachi) 

Kodachi: (lays and plays death) *Damn Akane* 

Akane: (runs to Ryoga and sobs) Oh, Ryoga! 

Ranma: (sweatdrop) Akane? (Tear) 

Akane: (runs to Ranma) Oh darling! You came to save me! 

Ranma: Akane-chan! 

Kodachi: Akane, die! (Jumps up) 

Akane: (turns around and forms an Energy beam) FLY DRAGON ATTACK! 

Kodachi: (throws Ranma at Akane) 

Ranma: Nani?! 

Akane: (dodges and hits Kodachi with energy beam) 

Ryoga: AKANE! 

Ranma: (hits tree) 

Kodachi: (falls back) no... Evil Akane… Evil… 

Akane: (passes out) 

Ryoga: (grabs Akane) 

Kodachi: (lands on Ranma's groin while Ranma on hers, face wise) … (Wakes up and throws Ranma off) GO AWAY! 

Ranma: (hits Ryoga, both lands, Ryoga's groin against Ranma's butt) 

Kodachi: HOHOHOHOHO! 

Akane: (doubles over in laughter) 

Kodachi: Lover's aren't they! 

(Ranma and Ryoga run off together) 

Akane: Now I'm alone! Want to go to the strip bar? 

Kodachi: Sure, it'll be fun! 

Ukyo: I want go too! 

Kuno: Yes, ladies, shall we? 

Ranma: Huh, damn the tricked us again! 

Ryoga: Get out of my butt! 

Nabiki: (camera flash) There we go! $100 more at least! 

Shan-puu: Ranma honey! 

Ranma: (lying in bed) AHHHHHHH! 

Akane: WAKE UP STUPID! 

Ranma: It was a dream! 

Akane: Yes… now get your tongue out of my crotch! 

Hey everybody! Hope you liked all that you read! Give Akane Hibiki and me feedback ok? Look forward to lots more of fan fiction by us! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
